violas_big_brother_simulatorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother: Coaches
= Twists: * '''Coaches''' - Four returning Houseguests - Lime_Tea, IkaWong, Deke, and Ijuly - return to mentor twelve new Houseguests and eventually play the game themselves. Coach competitions guaranteed one player safety for each week, chosen by their Coach. * '''Opening Eviction''' - In the first HOH competition, the last team to complete the competition's Coach will evict one of their own teammates from the house. Team Deke lost the competition, and Deke evicted Future from the game. * '''Timewarp Immunity''' - A twist straight out of ''Big Brother Canada 6,'' the winner of this poll would be granted Immunity until the Jury phase of the game, and can also participate in competitions.Ella won this prize , she was evicted right after it expired * '''Diamond Power of Veto '''- In Week Five, the winner of the POV could also choose the replacement nominee. In the end, Lime won this power and saved July from the block, putting up ReaIz in her place. * '''Jury Comebacks''' -______________- the first five jurors - competed in Jury comebacks to gain re-entry into the house after their own evictions. ________ ended up winning the comebacks, and subsequently re-entered the house and won HOH in the double eviction. Houseguests } | | | | |} } | | | | | |} Roles #TeamJuly #TeamIka #TeamLime #TeamDeke '''Statistics:''' * '''Maddie: HOH's-2 ''' * '''Emo: POV's-1 HOH's-2''' * '''Minish: HOH's-1 POV's-1''' * '''July: CW's-2''' * '''Lime: CW's-1 DPOV's-1''' * '''ReaIz: HOH's-1 POV's-1''' * '''Fine: POV's-2 HOH's-2''' * __________________________________ * Alliance #1 - Fine,Maddie,July and lime Week 1: part 1 In week 1, it was announced to the 12 newbies that they weren't alone, they were then greeted by 4 returning players told to be Coaches for them and mentor them in the house. They were also greeted by a day 1 elimination twist, Where each team must compete and the winning one wins safety for the full week, and the losing team had to eliminate someone from the game immediately. This twist planned out to happen on the first competition and it did. At the competition team Ika won winning immunity and was safe for the next HOH! while Team Deke finished in last place and had to eliminate someone, Deke then chose someone who he disliked from the jump, and that was Future, who got the boot and was evicted day 1. Week 1: part 2 In part 2 of the week, Maddie won HOH and kept her team safe from being evicted/nominated. It was revealed that Ella won Timewarp immunity and was safe till jury, as Maddie nominated Emo and Ajabs for eviction. At the pov competition, Emo won and saved himself with pov as Maddie named Minish as the replacement nominee. At the eviction ceremony, it was Ajabs whom was evicted in an 8-0 vote. Week 2 Following week 2's events, a new week began! July came up and won the coach's competition and gave safety to Peyton. At the HOH competition, Minish rose up and won, then nominated Sea and Jp, due to dislike. At the pov competition, Minish won as well and discarded to keep his nominees the same. At the eviction ceremony it was Jp who received the boot in a close 4-3 vote. Week 3 In week 3, Lime won coach's competition to and saved Fine from being a possible nominee. Reaiz then won hoh and was set on getting rid of the Blue's so that Lime couldn't enter the game. And it was Maddie and Royalle who were both nominated with Maddie being the target and Roy being a pawn due to being very liked. At the pov competition, ReaIz won and discarded to keepp his nominees the same. At the eviction ceremony, Royalle was blindsided and evicted in a 5-1 vote. Week 4 In week 4, July won the coaches competition and decided to keep Minish immune from eviction. At the HOH Emo won and made his targets obvious as he went for Sea and ReaIz. At the pov competition, Fine won and decided to discard to keep Lime's team away from any more danger. At the eviction ceremony, it was seemingly meant for Sea to exit until the shocking twist took place and the Coaches entered the game as regular houseguests. Week 5 In week 5, the restart, the Coaches entered the game and immediately began their individual strategies. Lime sparked up an alliance with Fine, Madide, and July, while Ika played it socially along with Deke. At the HOH competition, it was Emo who won yet again and this time nominated Maddie and July for eviction. At the pov competition, the Diamond power of Veto was revealed and Lime won, she saved July from eviction and foiled emos plans of evicting a coach, Lime replaced julys spot OTB with reaIz for gunning for her team so she couldnt enter on week 3 and it was sucsessful in a 5-3 vote reaIz was evicted. Week 6 In week 6, Fine rose up and won HOH, proving to the others she came to play. She nominated Peyton and Ella for eviction. At the pov competition, Fine won and discarded keeping her nominations the same. At the eviction ceremony, it was Ella who was evicted in a 6-1 vote and the first member of jury. (She was evicted like neda right when her timewarp expired!) Week 7 (Instant Eviction) Following Ella's eviction, it was revealed this week would be an instant Eviction. As the houseguest did HOH, it was Maddie who won and kept herself safe for the week. Being almost predictable of her options, she went with the others and nominated Emo and Deke for eviction. After Deke lost his mind for even being nominated, the house thought he was too lose of a fire cracker and very explosive to keep in the house, so they took him out in a 6-1 vote. Week 8